Beautiful
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: To Collins, Angel is beautiful in every way.


A/N: Well…this is my first try at something like this! Well, not exactly, but it's my first try for this fandom…wait, scratch that, too! I've got something for you guys coming up in 'The Lessons We Learn' but…this is the first thing, of this type, in this fandom, that I've posted. That's a one shot. And Angel and Collins are a lot more sweet and loving than Nick and Greg from the CSI fandom…not that I don't love those guys but seriously…lol! :D As for the timeline…you can assume this is in early February sometime. Because it's still cold out, it's around the end of the marking period at NYU, and it's relatively early in Angel and Collins' relationship. So yeah, just assume.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT. I just steal the characters and make them do things their wonderful creator, Jonathon Larson, never intended. He left those parts for us! Because rabid fangirls always have an excess of pointless smut plotlines with lots of lovey-dovey crap and not a lot of substance! But who doesn't like pointless, PWP AC cuteness?! No one! If you do…I'LL SICK MY PURPLE DINASOUR ON YOUR ASS! Yes, nonbelievers. Incase you can't tell; I just threatened you with being attacked by _BARNEY_.

**

* * *

Beautiful

* * *

**

Angel smiled, his toes curling in pleasure as he pulled a recently-dried and still toasty warm sweatshirt out of the laundry basket and tugged it on over his head. It was Collins', obviously. The thing was two sizes too big and was purple, with the NYU logo and motto on it in white lettering. Angel sighed happily and flopped onto the sofa, bringing the sleeves to his face and breathing in deeply. It smelled of lilac fabric softener and Collins.

"Mmmh…" he mumbled, cuddling against the back of the sofa and bringing his knees up to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and just laid there, appreciating the warmth that surrounded him. Now the only thing that could make this better was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him…

But Collins was in the bedroom, grading papers and had asked not to be disturbed. It was close to the end of the marking period at NYU and he needed to have all his records up to date. So he rolled over, tugged a book off the coffee table, and opened it. He quickly realized it was one of Collins' philosophy texts and stared blankly at it, raising a brow. Right away he understood only every third word (Mostly because said third words were things like, 'and' and 'the') but continued to read it, his brows alternating between raised and furrowed as he tried to make sense of it.

About ten minutes passed and Angel's head began to hurt before Collins peeked around the corner and smirked. "Thinking hard there, Angelcake?"

Angel glanced up and smirked, scrunching his nose. "I guess. But seeing as I hardly understand any of it…"

"Eh," Collins remarked, wandering over to the sofa. "I'll explain it to ya one of these days."

"Oh _God_ no," Angel laughed, shaking his head and putting the book on the table. "I'm not that interested and I'm convinced I'd be an old man before I understood any of that."

"I'm not an old man, am I?" chuckled Collins as he his thumbs in circles over Angel's feet. The Latino purred and settled further down into the sofa.

"No," Angel sighed. "But…well, you're just smarter. And have a longer attention span."

Collins laughed and brought Angel's foot to his lips, kissing his ankle and rubbing his thumbs over where his lips had just touched. "You're freezing, Ang."

"Nah," Angel said, shaking his head. "Just my feet are cold. Heat rises; you know."

"Ah-hah," Collins cried, arranging himself and Angel so they were laying on the couch together. "So you admit it; you have smarts, my spicy Latina."

"Well, I learned _something_ in eighth grade Earth Science," Angel informed, rolling his eyes. He rubbed a thumb into Collins' face, smiling as he always did at the contrast in their skin tones, and asked, "So…what ever happened to grading papers?"

"Finished," Collins told her. "All you have to do is read the first few paragraphs to get the general gist of the essay. And I have the vague idea that I'll be seeing a lot of those kids in the summer for _remedial_ philosophy."

"They have that?" Angel remarked, smirking and laying his head on Collins' shoulder. He was displeased at the idea that a bunch of kids who couldn't keep away from their televisions would be stealing his lover from him for the summer. But that was how things worked.

"I think so," Collins replied, kissing Angel's forehead. "They had it at MIT. But I'm gonna try and get outta it anyway I can…"

A bubbly giggle erupted from Angel and Collins smirked, trailing kisses down Angel's neck. Angel shuddered, then remembered his current condition. He had only recently gotten up from a mid-morning nap; taken while the clothes were running through the dryer in the basement Laundromat. He hadn't showered yet; hadn't shaved either. He felt _messy_. Not sexy, and Collins wasn't helping things.

"Baby, don't," Angel mumbled, pushing Collins away softly. "I haven't even _shaved_."

"Neither have I," Collins chuckled, planting a soft kiss to Angel's collarbone.

Angel shook his head, waving his hands vaguely in Collins' direction. "But it's different with you. I've got frickin' whiskers; you've got five o'clock shadow. It's kinda sexy."

"You're kinda sexy too, you know," Collins replied, rubbing their cheeks together. Angel frowned and whined a bit, turning his head into the arm of the couch.

"No, I'm _not_," Angel mumbled. "_Yo no se vea bien en estos momentos_. If you think so, you don't know what sexy is."

"Miss Angel," Collins sighed. "I've had a few more years experience than you. Trust me, I know what sexy is and you are a perfect example of it."

"Really?" Angel asked, disbelieving and giving Collins the classic look of, 'I think you're a complete idiot'. He wasn't stupid; he knew he looked good fixed up. But this was the type of garb he went _drumming_ in. Who the hell was turned on by a poor street drummer?

"Yes," Collins agreed vehemently. "Look here. First, you have the cutest lil' nose." Collins pecked his nose and Angel smiled a bit. "And soft brown eyes that I could just get lost in." A kiss to each eyelid and Angel kept his eyes close for a few minutes, basking in his lover's attention. "And this nice head of hair," pulling at a kinky curl, Collins stretched it out and watched it boing back with amusement. "The most perfect pair of lips," he gave Angel's lips a slow kiss, holding his bottom lip between both of his for a few seconds before pulling away. "And really, who cares if you haven't shaved. You can barely tell and you're beautiful anyway."

"Take that back because I know you don't mean it," Angel murmured, his eyes shining. He bit his lip and as an afterthought whispered, "…do you?"

"Angelcake, I'd _never_ lie to you," Collins whispered. He trailed his hands up under Angel's – his – sweatshirt and pulled it over Angel's head. Angel gasped as a rush of cold air hit him and Collins was quick to cover his body with his own. He continued, between kisses, "And…it's not like you _stink_. You just smell like…_Angel_. Instead of, you know, fruit or whatever your bodywash smells like this week."

Angel giggled a bit, and suddenly found his lips tingling with the need to feel Collins' against them again, and he gripped the back of Collins' head, pulling his face up to meet his. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes before Collins again pulled away and continued exploring his lover's body. This was the part he never tired of. It was his favorite pass-time; exploring Angel's body, finding unique things about him. Sometimes it wasn't even sexual; just Collins finding a new ticklish spot or maybe a blemish on Angel's skin.

"I mean, you're the hottest thing when you're done up," Collins continued, planting a kiss on Angel's flat stomach, "but you're _so_ beautiful anyway you are."

Emotion tugged at Angel's eyes and the back of his throat and he could feel the tears fast approaching. He blinked them back and instead trailed a hand over Collins' head, tugging the beanie off in the process. It was a bit of an inside joke among their friends that they knew Collins loved Angel because the Latino was allowed to touch the 'Sacred Beanie'. He was the only one who was allowed to straighten it or something of the like. Maureen had tried to lean across the table and do it one day and Collins had given her an offended look.

But at the same time, it wasn't exactly a joke. The thing was a gift from his grandmother that he'd received right before she'd died. It was his last link to her, not to mention a symbol of his African heritage. Collins had explained it to Angel once but he couldn't remember the whole explanation. But he did know his boyfriend treated the knit cap like some people would treat a rosary or a bible. Angel was careful to set the beanie on the coffee table before he did anything else.

Collins continued talking as he laid his head on Angel's stomach, the weight pleasantly heavy on the Latino's abdomen. "Your skin…it's so smooth and soft and warm…" he nuzzled his face into Angel's torso, making him whimper as his arousal made itself known. Collins rose to his knees between Angel's legs and ran his hands over Angel's thighs. Angel sighed happily; he loved it when Collins did that. Come to think of it, there wasn't a lot Collins did that Angel _didn't_ like. "And you have the sexiest pair of legs on ya." Angel giggled; Collins was certainly a legs man.

Collins ducked his head down and placed a kiss to the front of Angel's jeans. Angel's body responded to him the way it always did. Little shocks traveled from his groin to his head, passing his heart and marking it skip a beat.

The shocks continued radiating through him as Collins smoothed his hands over where his lips had just been, stroking him tenderly through his jeans. Angel bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of emotion stung his eyes.

"See, just like that," Collins murmured, "laying there like that; raw and natural and just gorgeous."

Ever so slowly, Collins popped the button of Angel's faded jeans out of its hole and dragged the tab on the zipper downwards. Angel gasped at the realization of what Collins was about to do. What he was about to have done to him.

"Collins," he said shaking his head. He didn't know how this worked! He'd only ever done it himself; not have it done to him. God knew he'd mess it up somehow. "You don't…I don't know…"

Collins grinned and informed, "It's okay, Angelcake. You sit back and…relax."

"You don't…" Angel insisted, but Collins held two fingers to Angel's lips.

"I want to," Collins murmured and Angel nodded, kissing his lover's fingers.

He felt vaguely self-conscious as Collins pulled down his jeans (he wasn't wearing underwear) and ogled him openly. Then he forgot all about that as Collins took him gently in his mouth.

God, this was an amazing feeling. Angel's breath caught and would only come out in a low, broken moan. He hesitantly settled his hands on Collins' head and gripped the back of his neck. Collins encouraged his reaction by caressing his hips and applying gentle pressure to the head.

Angel arched his head back, calling out his love for the man currently nestled between his legs and his world became all light and color, reaching the edge and holding on for dear life.

"Collins…I'm gonna, oh God!" Angel exclaimed in warning.

Collins simply glanced up and watched as his lover unraveled, wailing and jerking helplessly as his orgasm enveloped him. Angel was the most beautiful thing, caught in the throes of ecstasy. Bitter liquid flooded his mouth and he took it all; showing Angel he'd done nothing wrong. That he'd performed perfectly this encounter.

There were a few minutes of silence, filled only by the sounds of Angel panting and fabric shuffling as Collins gently redressed him. He took Angel in his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing the back of his neck.

Suddenly, he realized Angel wasn't panting anymore but sobbing softly. Alarmed, he turned Angel towards him and wiped away the tears. He chuckled, "Oh, Angelcake! Don't cry, baby!"

"I can't help it!" Angel cried, giggling even through his tears. "I just…" he cupped Collins' face and hoarsely whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Collins replied, kissing Angel's cheek. Angel curled into him and Collins mumbled, "Love you more than anything else, my beautiful Latina. Scruffiness and all."

"You really _do_ think I'm beautiful, huh?" Angel remarked.

"In any condition," Collins agreed. "You're just naturally gorgeous, Ang."

Angel sighed in bliss and closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the rise and fall of his lover's chest.

Finally he'd found someone who would accept him no matter what.

**

* * *

End Story

* * *

**

A/N: I'm not sure if I like the way this turned out. *Ponders* I envisioned it differently…then again I don't think anything ever turns out the way you plan. And the actual naughty parts were very short. Sue me; I wrote this in science class. Haha. Well, from the word 'Emotion' (or the first mention of that word; may have used it more than once, not sure) to the word 'orgasm'. Yeaaah.

Hope you liked it! And kudos to the person who can count the number of times I wrote the word 'gentle' this time around. I just can't stop using that word…

-Lynn


End file.
